


I waited for you

by Lastsyns



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Clothed Sex, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 11:31:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2650466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lastsyns/pseuds/Lastsyns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After waiting for years to see the Doctor again, Jack finally gets what he wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I waited for you

This was a moment that Jack had always dreamed about. His body moving as one with the Doctors as he finally made love to the man he waited for thousands of years for finally loved him back. His dreams were different though. In his dreams the Doctor lay in his bed with him. Kissing him softly as Jack looked him in his loving brown eyes. Reality never matched dreams though and he tried not to notice the Doctor crying softly as Jack moved inside of him. He had the Doctor bent over the TARDIS console, with both of their trousers only lowered enough to allow him to penetrate the Doctor. He tried to think of how they came to this moment. 

He had fell in love with the Doctor the moment he first laid eyes on the brown haired northern with big ears. It surprised him how much he actually wanted to be with the Doctor and not just have him another conquest. He could actually picture himself traveling the stars with the Time Lord and waking up next to him. That all changed though aboard the game station. He had risked his life for the Doctor, only to find himself abandoned there. He couldn't believe the Doctor would just leave him, after everything they had gone through together, the Doctor owed him more then that. Yet after a week of fending for himself aboard the abandoned game station, Jack came to the cold hard conclusion that the Doctor wasn't coming back.

Jack hated the man, as he scraped together the parts he needed to repair his vortex manipulator. All he had to do was make it back to Earth. Once there he was going to the rift to wait for the Doctor and to demand an explanation. He wanted to know what he had did that was so bad that the Doctor would just leave him. He screwed up though. Rather then landing in the 20th century, he landed in the 19th. His manipulator burned out once more and he was stuck. Back then he didn't know he was immortal and he thought that his opportunity to find the Doctor was gone. Little did he know he would meet him again, he just had to wait. 

And so he did. He went through hell, dying hundreds of times over the years in order to meet up with the correct Doctor. He had to learn the Doctor's faces and find the one who had hurt him, who had left him behind like he was nothing. As time passed he grew to forgive the Doctor for leaving him or so he thought. All that pain came back as he rushed towards the TARDIS, happy to finally have a chance to talk to him. The Doctor though took off before he had a chance. Not willing to lose him again, Jack had flung himself onto the side of the TARDIS and rode it to the end of the universe with him. 

"You abandoned me," Jack told him angrily. 

"Did I? Busy life, moving on," The Doctor answered. That did it. He wasn't going to let the Doctor let it go or ignore him. He had waited to long for answers. Grabbing the Doctor's arm he pushed him roughly towards the TARDIS, knocking his new companion out of the way. She cried out as she fell and even though he felt bad because she wasn't apart of this he didn't stop to help her. "Jack what are you..." the Doctor ended with a slight cry as Jack twisted his arm around. With the other hand he reached into his pocket and pulled out a pair of cuffs. Before the Doctor realized what was happening, his hands were cuffed behind his back. Jack opened the TARDIS door and shoved the Doctor roughly inside. 

"I waited for you and you never returned. I trusted you," Jack screamed at him. He marched to the console and threw the switch to lock the door. 

"I'm sorry," The Doctor moaned as he tried to push himself up, without using his hands. 

"Now you are sorry. First you were busy now you are sorry. Which is it Doctor," Jack asked as he pulled the Doctor to his feet. He pushed him towards the console and the Doctor hit it hard. "How about I make you abandon your companion here, would that make you sorry?"

"Jack I am not going to leave Martha here. What happened to you?" The Doctor asked as he refused to do anything that would send the TARDIS away without Martha. He had all ready lost her once when she needed him and he wasn't going to let it happen again. 

"You did. I trusted you and you left me. I even loved you once Doctor." Jack paused for second. The Doctor tensed as he felt Jack press against him. He could feel Jack's member growing harder in his trousers. "I always wanted to see you like this, bent over the console."

"Jack you don't want to do this," The Doctor told him as he felt Jack reach around and undo his belt. He tried to struggle against Jack but without his hands he couldn't get much leverage. 

"Oh but I really do Doctor. You might want to stop fighting me. It will hurt less if you relax," Jack tried to warn him. The Doctor continued to struggle though. Jack didn't care as he pulled the Doctor's trousers down to expose his arse. The Doctor struggled harder as Jack wet his finger and pushed it against the tight hole. 

"Jack," The Doctor cried out, his body trembling from the intrusion. 

"You're tight, when was the last time you were with a man Doctor," Jack asked though he knew the Doctor wouldn't answer him. He reached into his pocket and found his lube. Pulling his finger out, he added some to his hand before roughly pushing two fingers in. The Doctor whimpered loudly and Jack should not have enjoyed that sound but he did. He added more lube to the Doctor's hole before he undid the zipper on his own trousers. 

"Jack don't," The Doctor tried one last time. 

"You might want to breathe Doc," Jack answered as he lined himself up and started to push inside. The Doctor was tense and it was hard, but Jack was determined. He kept pushing until he felt his groin against the Doctor's cool bare skin. The Doctor tried to keep fighting but Jack just held him down as he began to move. The noises that were coming from the Doctor encouraged him and he moved unrelentingly in the Time Lord's body. 

"Are you sorry now Doc," He panted as he continued to move.

"Yes," the Doctor whimpered. 

"Fantastic," Jack answered back. He kept moving until he spilled himself deep within the Time Lord. Pulling out he tucked himself back into his trouser before helping the Doctor pull up his own. He unlocked the cuffs before grabbing the Doctor's shoulders roughly and turning him around. Tears were streaming down the Doctor's cheeks and he looked at Jack miserably. Jack leaned forward and kissed him softly. "You might want to clean up, there is a planet out there to explore." 

"Yeah," The Doctor answered, his voice devoid of any emotion. Jack turned and headed off the TARDIS. Martha was waiting just outside the door. She looked at Jack angrily as he stepped off. 

"He will be out in a moment," Jack informed her with a slight smile. He looked out at the dark sky. The cool air felt nice and after all those years stuck on earth he was finally on a new planet. He couldn't wait to run.


End file.
